Le Guar A Trois Pattes
by Tamilucis
Summary: La pièce originale de Crassus Curio, dont l'ambivalence et la controverse qu'elle suscita la fit interdire de la plupart des librairies de Vvardenfell et de tout Tamriel.
1. Acte I scène 1

_Ne sachant pas si je vais écrire la pièce en entier, je la laisse incomplète pour le moment, bien que ce texte se suffise à lui-même dans l'esprit de la femme de chambre argonienne. Attention aux sous-entendus..._

* * *

**Le Guar à Trois Pattes**

**Une comédie par: Oncle Crassus**

Personnages:

Rollie - Le guar

Teris Raledran - Le propriétaire dunmer

Crantius Colto - Un noble impérial

Arvena Thelas - Une éleveuse de rats

Une Femme de Chambre Argonienne

Acte I, Scène 1

_Le rideau se lève sur un décor champêtre: arbres, fleurs, buissons, le tout traversé par une petite route campagnarde, avec un carrefour au centre. A cet endroit se trouvent un guar, Rollie, et son propriétaire, Teris Raledran._

_Teris: _Quand-même, on a passé de bons moments, hein Rollie?

_Rollie: Le guar semble vouloir ajouter quelque-chose, mais s'abstient._

_Teris:_ Ton futur propriétaire ne devrait pas tarder à arriver, maintenant. Comment s'appelle t-il, déjà? Cassus... Non Cantus...

_A ce moment, un impérial aux riches atours apparaît et se dirige vers les deux protagonistes, l'air guillerait._

_Crantius:_ Holà! Bien le bonjour, mes amis! Seriez-vous le fameux Teris Raledran et son non moins célèbre guar, Rollie?

_Teris: _C'est bien eux messire! Et je dirai même que Rollie, à plus d'un titre, mérite à lui tout seul la plus grande renomée parmis ses congénères ainsi que chez les dunmers!

_Crantius: _Vraiment? En attendant, laissez-moi me présenter: Crantius Colto, dela célèbre famille Colto, aux multiples talents, possessions, et connus pour leurs moeurs raffinées. C'est d'ailleurs pour satisfaire ce dernier point que je vous ai fait mander à ce rendez-vous. En effet, mon doux braillard des falaises au chant si flûté, Ballie, vient de rendre l'âme, aussi suis-je à présent à la recherche d'un nouveau compagnon à la fois original at au caractère affirmé. J'ai tout d'abords requis l'aide de mes amis, qui me conseillèrent tour à tour selon leurs propres goûts un rat, très mignons et affectueux paraît-il, mais la bienséance vaut que ceux-ci restent enfermés dans des caves, un galopin curieux et taquin, mais à la fâcheuse tendance à la contrebande hélas. Enfin, certains d'entre eux me suggérèrent même un yao-guai, mais ne parvenant pas à trouver de renseignements sur ces créatures apparemment mythiques, j'ai dû abandonner. Voilà pourquoi je me tourne vers vous aujourd'hui, ayant eu vent de votre désir de vous séparer de votre fidèle monture, Rollie, et vous prie donc instamment de m'expliquer en quoi celui-ci est si exceptionnel?

_Teris_: Eh bien, monsieur, que d'aventures pour un animal de compagnie! Mais sachez que ce bon vieux Rollie ici-présent n'est pas une simple monture, je dirais même que c'est plutôt l'inverse, c'est un véritable compagnon capable de chasser votre solitude dans les instants les plus sombres, et ce n'est pas par désir que je m'en sépare, croyez-le bien, mais par nécessité. En effet, cela fait déjà bien longtemps que Rollie m'assiste et il n'a plus le dos de ses 2 ans... Par ailleurs, je ne suis moi-même plus assez endurant pour passer toutes ces nuits avec lui sur de longs trajets, aussi me préprais-je à une retraite tranquille, et Rollie pourrait offrir ses services à un riche particulier raffiné tel que vous, messire. Tu as quelque-chose à ajouter, Rollie?

_Rollie: Les yeux de Rollie brillent d'expression, mais la sagesse du guar le pousse à se taire._

_Crantius_: Eh bien, avec un tel portrait, difficile de ne pas se laisser séduire par ce guar ma foi fort charpenté!

_Crantius se rapproche du guar et commence à l'observer._

Sont-ce toutes ces années de bons et loyaux services qui ont forgé les muscles si saillants de ce bel animal? Et ces cuisses si dure, si galbées! Ces proportions en tout point parfaite, et... Mais... De quoi s'agit-il, juste là?

_Rollie se retourne, ostensiblement gêné._

_Teris: _Oh, Rollie a toujours été sensible à la flatterie, ne vous inquitez pas pour ça! Son... Enthousiasme, c'est ce que j'ai toujours préféré chez lui.

_Crantius_: Ainsi, votre animal est vraiment une monture surprenante à double-emploi! Voilà qui est fort intéressant! Je crois que Rollie est justement le compagnon qu'il me fallait! Que désirez-vous en échange?

_Teris (soupir): _Il n'y a rien que vous puissiez me donner en compensation de la perte d'un membre si cher de mon entourage, alors je vous le cèderai pour 1000 drakes_._

_Crantius (tend une bourse à Teris): _Vendu! Je dirai même que c'est donné au vu d'un compagnon si présent!

_Teris soupire de nouveau, va saluer Rollie et sort de la scène, non sans s'être retourné une dernière fois vers son ex-compagnon avec une expression de regret._

Nous voici rien que tout les deux à présent, mon cher. Retournons donc à mon camps dès maintenant, que je me rende compte séant de votre puissance dans le port de corps d'un certain poids...

_Crantius et Rollie quittent la scène, L'impérial le regardant d'un air entendu._


	2. Acte II scène 3

Acte II; Scène 3: Arvena Thélas, Crantius Colto, une Femme de Chambre argonienne

_Arvena Thélas entre en scène, dans le 1er salon du manoir Colto. Arvena et Crantius se saluent, Rollie se tenant prudemment à quelques mètres d'eux._

_Crantius_: Ah, Arvena! Je suis heureux que vous ayez accepté mon invitation de si bonne grâce! Mes autres invités ne devraient pas tarder, mais en attendant je vous en prie, faites comme chez vous.

_Arvena _(_manifestement irritée_): Si je le pouvais seulement! J'aurais de loin préféré pouvoir venir accompagnée de mes adorables petits-enfants, mais il semblerait que votre espèce de... Serpillière à pattes me l'interdise! Alors que, pourtant, ils sont si mignons quand ils courent plein d'entrain, tirant la carriole, leur petit museau fendant la bise! Quelle vigueur dans ces petites jambes!

_Crantius_: Mais, ma douce Arvena, sachez que c'est cette même vigueur qui empêche la venue de vos petits rats bien aimés. En effet, ce brave Rollie voue aux rats la même passion qui semble vous animer. Leur queue, sans doute...

_Arvena_: Comment?! Qu'est-ce que cela signifie? Vous voulez dire que cette chose... Mange des rats?! Mais c'est inadmissible! Je m'en vais sur le champs! (_Thélas se_ _lève, prête à quitter la scène_).

_Crantius_: Oh non, je vous en prie! Vous avez mal compris, Rollie ne ferait jamais une chose pareille! Je veux dire au contraire qu'il s'entend particulièrement bien avec eux, enfin... De façon unilatérale, le plus souvent. Surtout s'il s'agit de rats musqués, alors là, il ne sait plus quand s'arrêter.

_Arvena_ (_se rasseyant_): Vraiment? Ca alors, quelle étrange affection!

_Arvena regarde Rollie. Rollie se détourne, vraisemblablement gêné. Crantius profite de cet instant pour tirer la sonnette. Une jeune Femme de Chambre argonienne entre avec un plateau, sur lequel se trouvent trois verres et deux bouteilles de cognac cyrodilien._

_Arvena_: Votre Femme de Chambre a dû se tromper, Crantius, elle a apporté trois verres au lieu de deux.

_Crantius_: Absolument pas, ma toute douce. Sachez que Rollie adore boire un petit cognac de temps en temps. Ca l'aide à se tenir en jambe, voyez-vous?

_La Femme de Chambre remplit les trois verres. Tous trinquent, y compris Rollie qui lape doucement dans son verre jusqu'à le vider._

_Arvena_: Dites-moi, mon cher, quelle descente il a, ce guar! En est-il de même lorsqu'il doit monter?

_Crantius_: Madame, son ascension est supérieurement proportionnelle au volume d'alcool ingurgité.

_Femme de Chambre_: Avez-vous d'autres besoins, Monsieur?

_Crantius_: Pas pour le moment, ma mignonne, mais n'oublie pas d'astiquer le tisonnier avant de sortir de la pièce. Il s'est de nouveau tâché depuis la dernière fois que tu l'as nettoyé.

_Femme de Chambre_: Maintenant, Monsieur? Ne préférez-vous pas attendre que vos invités soient partis?

_Crantius_: Tu as raison, ma foi. Dans ce cas, emmène Rollie avec toi et assure-toi qu'il puisse se tenir correctement sur seulement deux pattes lorsque les autres invités arriveront.

_Femme de Chambre_: Mais Monsieur, cela risque de me demander un temps fou!

_Crantius_: justement, autant t'y mettre tout de suite donc. Allez, allez. Je t'offrirai une nouvelle fourche en récompense pour t'aider à te dépatouiller dans le foin quand tu vas dans la grange.

_Femme de Chambre_: Bien, Monsieur.

_La Femme de Chambre Quitte la scène, accompagnée par Rollie tenu en laisse et manifestement ravi de partir avec l'Argonienne._

_Arvena_: Êtes-vous sûr que votre guar de compagnie saura garder son sang froid devant le reste de vos invités?

_On entend des coups frappés à une porte._

_Crantius_: Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça, ma chère. Rollie a toujours su garder de la contenance Lorsqu'il est entouré. C'est l'une de ses plus grandes qualités, je pense.

_Les deux personnages quittent la scène._


End file.
